


Kind of a Hush

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheyon, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Mentions of past abuse, Undressing, death mention, minor character development, multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: 'I like your kitchen,' Pyon said. She was annoyed with herself for being so boring and saying the same things. She was usually much better at speaking.But when she was with Cheadle — alone with Cheadle — she suddenly ran out of words.'You're very pretty,' Cheadle said out of nowhere. She had her back to Pyon, cutting a lemon.'Thank you!' Pyon said. 'So are you.' She played with her curled hair.Cheadle turned and smiled. Her blue eyes were so soft and kind, and her freckled nose wrinkled up with the smile. Pyon had a sudden urge to kiss her.





	Kind of a Hush

It was the kind of winter that could drive a person insane. Cheadle looked out her window at the driving snow.

She was wearing a blue dress trimmed with darker blue satin and white lace. Her hair lay loose over her shoulders. She sipped black tea from a white china teacup painted with roses.

The windows were spotted with snow that matched the lace curtains that framed them. The trees hung low beneath the snow.

'Well, that's that then,' Cheadle said to Pyon, who was sitting at the table nibbling a raspberry tart. 'You're staying the night.'

Pyon nodded. That was not unexpected nor unwelcome. She'd always liked Cheadle and this would give them more time to discuss their work.

She stretched and yawned. 'I won't be any trouble.'

Cheadle nodded. 'I wouldn't expect you to be.'

Pyon sipped her tea. She'd put in a bit of milk. It was warm inside the thin cup. The teacups seemed so much like Cheadle -- sophisticated and proper.

Pyon bit her lip. Cheadle was undoubtedly the smartest person she'd ever met. She was extraordinarily accomplished to the point where it seemed a bit overwhelming.

Cheadle sat down at the table again.

'Are you done with work for now?' She held her teacup between both hands. Her nails were short and unpainted.

'Yeah,' Pyon said. She shut her laptop and folders and put them away into her backpack.

It was quiet with the snow outside muffling all sounds and traffic stopped.

Cheadle put on music — a string orchestra — and smoothed out her skirt.

'I like your house,' Pyon said, even though she'd said that when she first came in.

'Thank you.' Cheadle adjusted her glasses.

'You'll be hungry. I'll start dinner. Do you like salmon?'

'Yeah,' Pyon said.

'I'll make salmon.'

Pyon watched her. 'I'd offer to help, but I'm awful at cooking. I can't even make ramen.'

Cheadle nodded. 'I've been cooking since I was eight.'

'Oh,' Pyon said. 'Any reason why?'

'I had shit parents.'

Pyon nodded. She looked down at her floral tights, tracing along them with her fingers. Her long pink nails glinted.

Cheadle washed grapes. Her fingers were strong and calloused. She had a raised spot on the middle finger of her left hand from writing.

The kitchen was white and grey and green. White cabinets and grey countertops and green appliances. The floor was wooden boards stained black.

'I like your kitchen,' Pyon said. She was annoyed with herself for being so boring and saying the same things. She was usually much better at speaking.

But when she was with Cheadle — alone with Cheadle — she suddenly ran out of words.

'You're very pretty,' Cheadle said out of nowhere. She had her back to Pyon, cutting a lemon.

'Thank you!' Pyon said. 'So are you.' She played with her curled hair.

Cheadle turned and smiled. Her blue eyes were so soft and kind, and her freckled nose wrinkled up with the smile. Pyon had a sudden urge to kiss her.

Cheadle turned and washed the lemon juice off her hands.

Pyon hopped up on the counter and sat, legs swaying. Her ruffled pink skirt fanned out around her.

Cheadle smiled up at her as she grabbed the salt. Pyon's heart melted a little. Without thinking, she reached out and brushed Cheadle's hair.

'Oh! Sorry!' she said when she realised what she'd done. She pulled her hand back.

'It's okay.' Cheadle patted her knee.

Pyon blushed. Her mind was starting to race. Her stomach was full of butterflies.

She was thinking too much. There was nothing but friendliness in Cheadle's smile and the touch of her hand. She couldn't possibly like Pyon. She was too smart and accomplished and she was almost seven years older and experienced and wise. Pyon probably seemed like a silly little girl to her.

Pyon stayed on the counter to stay out of Cheadle's way. Cheadle whisked around, skirt swishing.

'What was your childhood like?' Cheadle said suddenly.

'Um.' Pyon bit her lip, thinking. 'I was my dad's side family. He was rich and I only saw him a couple times a month. He brought me presents so I liked him.

'My mom was in sales. She died when I was seventeen and Dad gave me money and I went to school.'

'I'm sorry,' Cheadle said. 'How did she die?'

'Car accident. I was so angry. Just one stupid mistake... She'd been drinking. Drove into a tree.'

Cheadle nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

'My dad's still alive. He sends me money on my birthday and stuff, but I don't like him anymore.'

Cheadle nodded again. 'My parents are both dead.'

'Sorry,' Pyon said.

Cheadle shrugged. 'They had it coming.'

She put out bread and butter.

 

 

They had white wine with dinner. They talked about things they were working on and people they knew. They watched the snow fall.

'My father used to hit me,' Cheadle said after her second glass of wine. 'My mother did too. They were both so angry.

'I am too,' she added calmly. 'So angry that I can't think straight sometimes.'

Pyon nodded. She looked down at her empty plate.

'They told me God would punish me for my sins. But they're both dead and here I am.'

'Okay,' Pyon said. She touched Cheadle's hand. She felt honoured to be trusted with that information.

'I'm glad we're friends,' Cheadle said.

'I am too.'

They cleared the table together and put the green dishwasher on.

Cheadle offered Pyon spearmint gum, and they sat on the sofa and watched the news.

Cheadle moved closer to Pyon. She sat hip to hip with her and held her hand.

Pyon looked down at Cheadle's hand. Her strong, gentle fingers were wrapped tightly around Pyon's.

'I think I like you,' Pyon said softly.

'I like you too,' Cheadle said.

Pyon nodded. She sat and watched the news, heart racing. She really, really liked Cheadle.

The news ended and Cheadle flipped through the channels to find something else.

She settled on a romantic movie and rested her head on Pyon's shoulder.

'Mm, this is nice.'

Pyon nodded. 'Uh huh.'

Cheadle smelt wonderful — like lilacs and roses over the ever present scent of soap and antiseptic. Pyon breathed in the scent of her hair.

Cheadle noticed and smiled up at her, nose wrinkling again. She leaned up and pecked Pyon's cheek.

Pyon started. She gazed down at Cheadle's laughing blue eyes and suddenly felt her face grow hot.

Cheadle smiled again, and Pyon kissed that soft, wicked smile.

Now it was Cheadle who blushed, her face growing deep red. She touched her lips and then Pyon's cheek.

'I think I like you too,' she whispered.

Pyon kissed her again. Cheadle kissed back, letting her hand slide over Pyon's hair and down her back.

Pyon gave her another little kiss. Cheadle's eyes were soft and dewy.

'You are beautiful,' Cheadle said.

She cradled Pyon's face in her hands.

Pyon put her hand up to Cheadle's.

'Did you ask for a snow storm?'

Cheadle laughed. 'Maybe.'

Pyon kissed her again.

They kissed and touched each other gently as the movie played quietly in the background. Pyon was surprised by how strong Cheadle felt. Her arms and legs were tight with muscles. Her hands too were strong and gripped Pyon with such a gentle strength that she felt she could cry. Outside the wind picked up and snow fell heavy in the yard and surrounding woods. Cheadle pulled Pyon onto her lap and cradled her, stroking her legs. Pyon was a few inches taller, and she rested her chin on the top of Cheadle's head.

Cheadle kissed her neck. 'Got you,' she whispered.

When the movie was done they went upstairs to Cheadle's bedroom. It was a dainty room with a scrolled iron bed and a bay window. The wallpaper was printed with roses and there was a dark wardrobe and a large green rug scrolled with design.

'I like your room,' Pyon said, and Cheadle laughed at her.

They brushed their teeth side by side in the white and pink bathroom. Cheadle kept elbowing Pyon and smiling at her, toothpaste white on her lips. They washed their faces and then brushed each other's hair.

Pyon ran her fingers through Cheadle's hair again and again. She rubbed her scalp and neck and shoulders. Cheadle reached behind her to unbutton the buttons on the neck of her dress. Pyon unbuttoned them for her, letting her fingers longer on each new patch of bared skin. She slid the dress off Cheadle's shoulders and slid it down. Cheadle's skin was bare beneath it. Her breasts lay low on her chest, dipping away from each other. Pyon slid her hands over Cheadle's shoulders and down to cup her breasts.

'Oh,' she breathed.

'I don't believe in bras,' Cheadle said.

Pyon giggled. 'Well don't mind mine. I've had it for three years.'

Cheadle smiled and slid the dress off. She took off her leggings and turned to Pyon.

'Lie down.'

Pyon lay down on her back on the white lace coverlet on Cheadle's bed.

Cheadle knelt next to her and slid her hands up under her skirt. She pulled down her tights slowly, kissing down Pyon's legs.

'I've wanted this for so long,' she murmured. She pulled the tights off and lifted Pyon's shirt off her head.

Pyon nodded. She was glad she was there and that this was happening.

Cheadle slid down Pyon's elastic waist skirt and kissed her stomach.

'You're perfect,' she said.

Pyon sat up again and kissed Cheadle fully. She wrapped her up in her arms and felt across her body. She was strong and soft and utterly perfect in every way.

They lost their balance and fell on the pillows, laughing.

Cheadle put her hand in Pyon's hair and kissed both her eyelids.

'I'm glad it stormed.'

'Me too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any typos! I'm writing this on my phone in a psychiatric hospital and it's hard to read!  
> Other comments are welcome too! :)


End file.
